Digimon Online
by Rwbyknight
Summary: a year after defeating MaloMyotismon Davis quickly enters the world of Sword Art Online; however, it's not all fun and games as it soon turns into a battle of survival. with an unexpected companion will Davis make it out alive
1. Link Start

**Checking my polls I'm finally going to do my digimon and sword art online crossover that I promised so long ago that I was going to do but replaced it with Digimon and Huntik. Here I'm going to pair Davis up with an older Silica with Davis' dragon partner eventually becoming the blue dragon rookie we all know. And for this story, I'm going to be adding some magic like in ALO but the setting will be SAO so let's begin.  
**

"I'll see you guys later ok," a red-headed male yelled out to his friends, "Sure thing Davis," one of them yelled in return. "Man things are a lot different," Davis said to himself as he walked home, "Hey I'm home," he yelled entering the house, "Hey there son," his dad said entering the living room, "what's behind your back?" Davis asked, "Well after everything you have done and achieved me and your mother thought it would be a good idea for me and your mother to reward you with this," he said showing it to Davis making him shocked. "No way this is the Sword Art Online game along with the station to play it?! I thought they were all sold out," he yelled in shock as Jun and Veemon entered the room to see what the yelling was about, "Wasn't that the game you were saving up all your money to get Davis?" the in training form of Veemon asked hopping on his shoulder, "Yeah but once again how?" Davis asked turning towards his dad.

"Well a coworker got it for his own child but said child didn't want it so I told him that I would take it," he explained receiving a hug from Davis. "Thank you so much I'm going to start right now," he said running to his room and started to set up the equipment, "Here goes nothing, link start," he said as it hit 1:00.

Typing in the normal info of passcode, username, and gender Davis was all set as he appeared in the Town of Beginning. Looking at himself in the mirror he could see that he was the same height as in the real world but was wearing a crimson long sleeve and tan pants with armor, "Better get to the fields and start practicing," he said to himself as he exited the town. After a few tries Davis was finally getting the hang of the game as he was notified that he achieved level 4; however, as he was getting ready to leave Davis noticed two people off to the side the shorter one was a blue long sleeve and tan pants with black hair and the older male was a red head like himself with a white long sleeve with dark pants and armor. "Hey were you training here too?" Davis asked running up to the pair, "Nah we just finished and Kirito here was showing me a few things as this is my first time playing the game," the redhead responded, "Lucky it was all trial and error for me even if I have been playing a few video games," Davis said, "Oh and the names Davis," he introduced himself as he extended his fist, "Klein's the name," the red head said returning the gesture, "And like Klein said I'm Kirito," the black haired male responded also returning the gesture.

"Hey we have time so how about I show you a few things Davis," Kirito said to the Bearer of Friendship, "Really that would be great," Davis cheered. As day turned to dust both Klein and Davis gained a few more levels, "Hey since we're all here why not add each other to their friends list so that way we can keep in touch," Klein said as they all exchanged numbers.

Opening the menu, the guys saw the confusion written on Klein's face, "Hey sorry for asking but where's the log out button?" wondering what he was talking about they both check theirs only to find the same situation. "Think this is a glitch?" Davis asked trying to stay calm, "Probably but if it is then the only other way is for the Game Master to log everyone out," Kirito said calmly. "But I have a pizza coming in at 5:30," Klein yelled in despair only for all three to be surrounded by a bright light and when it dimmed he looked to see that everyone was there.

Turning around Davis could see similar confused looks then looked up to see the words System Announcement, "Time to find out what's going on," he muttered to himself. As everyone turned their attention towards the sky it started to turn red as blood fell through the cracks to form a figure, and when it was completely formed the figure said, "Attention players, I am Akihiko Kayaba and I welcome you to my world," he said. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this," the bearer of Courage muttered as Akihiko continued, "All of you are wondering about why you can no longer log out right? Well, I'm here to inform you that this isn't a bug or defect. I repeat this is not a bug or defect, this is all part of Sword Art Online you can no longer be logged or be logged out either."

Taking a deep breath he continued, "If anyone on the outside world tries to remove or shuts down the Nerve Gear, it will send a shock destroying your brains and kill you. Unfortunately, even with the warning I already sent out 213 players are gone from both here in Aincrad and the real world." If people weren't panicking before they sure are now as everyone was yelling and others were in denial thinking this is all a nightmare ignoring the screams Akihiko continued, "As you can see, news organization from here and around the world are reporting this including the deaths. And before you all start to worry about your bodies in the real world the Government has been notified along with the two-week window of disconnection they have to allow your bodies to be transported to the nearest hospital." While some people calmed down at that tidbit of info they were still going nuts, "I hope you all will use this time to clear the game and I'm going to say this now, there are no longer ways to revive player for when your health reaches zero you die both here and in the real world."

"Finally I added a present to your inventory so please take a look," he said as everyone did just that, "A mirror?" Davis asked confused then it was surprised when he was engulfed in light but when it died down Davis turned to see that he had his face in real life. Turning to Kirito and Klein all three were confused then saw the mirrors in their hands, "Your Kirito/Klein/Davis?!" they yelled as Davis could hear a different reaction that made him laugh a bit. "Why would he do something like this?" Klein demanded, "Well we're about to find out," Kirito said as the group of three returned their attention towards Akihiko.

"I created this world to call my world in which I can intervene in. And with the creation of the Nerve Gear and Sword Art Online, I have accomplished that. As of now, that concludes the tutorial of SAO I wish you all in completing the game, farewell," and with those last words, the figure vanished with the sky returning to normal.

"Common I know this good place to grind, "Kirito began but Klein stopped him, "Sorry bro I can't like I told you earlier I have friends back there that I'm not going to leave behind and I can even show them the things you showed me," the brown haired male said to them, "Fine just watch yourself will you I want to meet you in real life," Kirito smiled a bit, "Yeah friends are like family so it wouldn't feel right to leave them at the moment," Davis said as the crest of Friendship glowed.

And watching him leave Kirito turned to Davis, "And what are you going to do?" he asked, "I'll probably get some rest at the nearby inn then in the morning I'll start grinding," he explained. "That is a good idea and like I told Klein I want to see you in the real world as well," Kirito said before dashing away.

Heading for the inn he saw a few streets back Davis' final thoughts as he went to bed was, "I will survive no matter what."

 **In the real world**

Flipping through channels the father landed on the news report warning everyone to not play Sword Art Online and wanting to be sure he went to the other news channels to find out they all say the same. "So we're useless," Jun said as he told them the news, "We can still get Davis to the hospital but other than that yes we are," he said depressed.

When school started the others saw the news last night and were hoping that none of them was trapped but their hopes were dashed when they saw Veemon with a worried look on his face. "So Davis is trapped and we can do a damn thing," Tai yelled punching a tree the others were worried as well, "Why is it that when Davis needs up we're helpless," Ken cried as his best friend was trapped and he couldn't help.

"It's not just Davis almost a third of the Digidestines are trapped along with Willis," Mimi informed the group, "Then let's hope that they meet inside SAO," Sora said.

 **Alright, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Digimon Online. I want to ask you all now is when should Davis and Willis meet or him and Silica, who shall be older, meet; moreover, I want to give Davis a character class but I'm not too sure between Combat Mage or Assassin and for either answer I'm going to add a dragon's egg along with the class quest but again I'm not too sure when so if you have an idea place it in the revive section or PM me see you all later  
**


	2. Fighting Back

**I'm back with another chapter on Digimon Online and from the looks of it, I already have 2 faves and a follower thanks you.  
**

 **And now onto the reviews:**

 **Mewmaster89: yes I do plan on adding Veemon but I'm not too sure if it will happen during a boss fight or a quest and should Veemon be in his digimon form or a dragon like Pina.  
**

 **Neph Champion: I thank you for the comment but this is my fanfic and I've seen other SAO fanfic and even SAO crossovers where Kirito or another character can use magic or even a bow and arrow**

 **With those out of the way let's begin.**

It's been a few days since the announcement and most people are too scared to leave the Town of Beginnings, "Time to get up," Davis said getting up and did his normal morning routine. Checking to see if he left anything, Davis left the inn to continue grinding in the fields until afternoon, only to return to town to get Healing Potions. And returning to town, Davis ran into Klein, "Hey man how you've been," Davis called out catching his attention, "Davis nice to see you still alive," he said fist bumping when one of his companions asked, "Hey you know him boss?" turning Klein introduced Davis to his group of friends, "Hey Davis this is the group of friends I mentioned this is Dale, Dynamm, Harry one, Issin, and Kunimittz," he said pointing to each member, "Guys this is Davis," he said patting him on the back.

After the greetings Klein dragged Davis to the in the group was staying at, "So what have you been up to?" the man asked, "Nothing much just went grinding," Davis answered, "Do you know any quests I can take around here I need something to do besides grinding?" he asked. "If you need some info I'll give it to you for a certain price," a female voice said making them all jump then turned to see a female with auburn curly hair with whisker marks and a cloak over her clothes, "How much will it be?" Dale asked, "Considering that we'll want a try at the quest," he added. "The quest reward isn't something to brag about though," the female told them, "Well a quest is a quest we'll still take it," Harry one told her, "Then it will be 200 col," she said after some thought and handing over the correct amount, which wasn't much for Davis considering that all he did was grind, she told them, "On the west side of the field there's going to be a farmer asking for help."

"Not much to go on but it is a start," Davis shrugged, "Thanks," "Argo the names Argo," she presented herself before leaving. "We still have time do you all want to go?" the red head said looking at the time, "Sure let's go," Klein said as the group headed out. And arriving at the west fields they saw the farmer Argo was talking about, "Please you have to help me my cows started to rebel and started to destroy everything," the farmer begged, "No problem how do you want us to deal with them?" Issin asked after the group pressed Yes on the quest menu, "They've lived long enough sadly so please put them out of their pain," the farmer said with a sigh. "Then let's do this," Davis said pulling out his sword followed by the rest of the group did the same and ran in and with the amount of people there they were able to complete it quickly. "Thank you and I know it's not much but take it," the farmer said giving them cream, "At least we have something we can add to the bread," Davis said trying it out for the first time, "And it's not that bad," he said causing the rest of the group to try it.

Waving goodbye Davis left the group to explore, "Man I really need to find a blacksmith to fix this thing," he muttered seeing the chips and dents in it; however, turning the corner he spotted what he was looking for and after 30 minutes his sword was fixed along with increasing it to +2 then went back to the inn.

"Hey, Argo do you know of anything about clearing the first floor?" Davis asked the female when he ran into her on his way to the fields, "None yet but if I do I'll post it on the board," Argo informed him. Nodding in thanks Davis went to wonder the marketplace to see if we could sell most of his drops, "Hey there you look like you need something," a male voice yelled out making him turn to see an African bald male, "Yeah I need a place to sell my drops," Davis answered walking up to him. "Then you've come to the right place the names Egil," he introduced himself, "Mines Davis and these are what I got," he said showing him all the drops.

"All of these together will be a total of 2500," he said after a couple minutes of thinking and after some thought Davis agreed, bring his total net worth to 3509 col, "Hey you mind friend listing me that way I can inform you about any good drops?' Davis asked and he agreed. Heading to the store he spent about 200 col on healing potions before returning to the field to try out a few skills he gained now that he was level 10 and gained the drop that was better than the sword he was using, "Wolf's Fang a curved sword pretty good states for this floor," Davis muttered to himself.

Heading back to the inn he got a message from Kirito, " _Hey just letting you know that there's going to be a meeting to discuss the first boss at the theater in a few days hope to see you there_." Messaging Argo if the info was real he got a reply when he entered the inn, " _Yeah it's true it's in two days as well_ ," messaging her back saying thanks Davis muttered to himself as he stared at his reflection on the blade, "Finally after a month of just grinding in two days we'll finally be able to do something about it," then his thoughts turned to Jun and everyone in the Real World, "Hang on guys just wait a bit longer."

Returning to the fields the next day he found that he wasn't alone as there was a blonde haired male fighting a boar, "You mind if I use the field?" he asked the other male. "Of course not," he said turning to face Davis, "It's a free field after all . . . Davis is that you?" on closer examination Davis was also surprised as well, "Willis I'm so glad I get to see a familiar face," he said fist bumping his old friend, "So how long have you been here?" the Bearer of miracles asked. "Only half a month ago I wallowed in despair before finally getting off my ass and started to train so far I'm on level 6 and you?" Willis asked, "Level 10 but that's because I stumbled on to this mini-boss by accident a few days ago," Davis answered, "Hey you coming to the clearer meeting tomorrow we can team up?" he asked.

"I thought the floor requirements was 10 and over?" Willis asked mulling over the idea, "Yeah well you're already on level 6 and the meeting is tomorrow so we can train plus it would be a good idea to stick together," Davis told him with Willis agreeing to it right away as they friend listed each other. "Common I'll show you where the mini-boss is," Davis told him as they went to the part of the forest where the boss would be and when the day ended Willis was at level 10 and Davis is now at level 13.

At the inn, they were both staying at and to their surprise, they were staying at the same inn. "Hey, where were you when you put on the gear?" Davis asked as they started to eat, "My house I was hoping to play until the afternoon but then," Willis trailed off as Davis nodded. "I hope Veemon and the others are alright," he said, "Yeah I feel the same with Terriermon and Lopmon," Willis added but Davis was confused, "Lopmon?" Davis asked confused, "Yeah Lopmon was really the digimon we fought when we first met," Willis explained surprising him, "Really wow but common let's get to bed so we can attend the meeting tomorrow morning," Davis said receiving a nod.

Hearing a knock on the door the next morning Davis heard Willis' voice on the other side, "Common man wake up the meeting is today," he heard resulting in his eyes to open wide, "Thank and I'll be right down," he called out. Changing into his outfit and equipped his sword then after having a small breakfast with Willis they headed to the outdoor theater where upon arriving there was already a bunch of people already there. "Hey, Kirito how have you been?" Davis asked seeing the black-haired swordsman, "I'm good and who's this?" he asked seeing Willis, "This is Willis a friend of mine from the real world," the redhead answered.

"Shush the meetings about to start," Willis said as a blue haired male stepped up, "Thank you all for coming my name is Daibel, and I like to consider my 'job' as a knight," he said. After taking the jokes and the laughter Daibel turned serious, "The first-floor boss as been found at the top of the tower," he said catching people's attention. But before planning could begin Daibel informed them to form a party of two or more, "Well want to form a party?" Davis asked as they all agreed but when Kirito looked around he saw that a player hasn't made a move to join, "Let's go ask that person," he said pointing to the cloaked figure getting agreeing nods.

Sliding over Kirito asked, "Hey you got left out?" turning to the voice she, by the tone of it, answered, "No everyone seems to already now each other." Sitting behind the female Willis told her, "Why not join us he did say we couldn't beat the boss alone, so just this once?" he asked and she quickly nodded. Seeing as Kirito was the leader he sent an invitation as she accepted it and her player name popped up on the guys' HUD, "Asana huh," Davis muttered returning attention to the front.

"Now that you all have your parties," Daibel began but was quickly cut off, "Hold up one second," the male voice called out as he made his way to the stage. "The names Kibaou, before we start I just want to say that some of you have to apologize," he said facing the crowd much to their confusion, "Oh I have a bad feeling about this guy," Davis muttered. "You're talking about the Beta Testers aren't you?" Daibel probed, "Fuck yeah ever since the game began they left us beginners in the dust as they all disappeared," Kibaou yelled, "They left us to die," he roared as Kirito began to shake but stopped when Willis placed a hand on his shoulder, "May I speak?" a male voice asked as Davis saw that it was Agil.

"And you are?" Daibel asked, "The names Egil," he answered then pulled out the beginner's handbook, "And do you know what this is?" he asked. "Yeah, that's the beginner's handbook we all got so what," Kibaou demanded, "Then you don't know that it was made by the Beta testers themselves," he added surprising them. "Yeah don't say anything about the Beta Testers not helping us without proof you jackass," Davis said to Kibaou making all eyes turn to him, "How the fuck did anyone know that this would all go to hell in a basket. You're just using the deaths as an easy way to get the drops from people who are hard at work trying to clear the game," he added receiving nods from others as they realized it as well.

After some final words from Egil, the meeting continued, "Now that's out of the way lets' continue," Daibel said pulling out the handbook, "This is the latest issue that contains all the information on the boss. "According to it, the name of the boss is Illfang the Kobold Lord, and is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels," he started to explain as others who got the updated handbook also turned to the page, "He's armed with an axe and a buckler. And along with having four health bars he will pull out a Talwar when he is in the red zone," at this Willis couldn't help but to speak up, "Hey but what if the weapons changed with the official release because if I was making a game like this I would change a few things before I officially release the game," he said causing people to think.

"If that's the case then we should be prepared for that as well," Daibel said as others turned to Willis and gave a nod of thanks. "And his attack patterns will also change. That concludes today's briefing and lastly items will automatically be distrusted and the EXP and items will go ever goes to the person who lands the final hit," he said closing the book, "Any objections?" he asked facing the crowd. Seeing that no one has anything to say the blue haired knight continued, "Then I'll see you all at ten in the morning see you all then," he said closing the meeting.

Turning to each other they saw that the female member of the group walk away and the night before the raid they found her eating bread in the alleyway, "Tastes good doesn't it?" Kirito voiced making her face him. Coming from the other side Willis asked, "Mine if we take a seat?" he asked and took the silence as a yes as Davis leaned against the wall, "Do you really think its good?" she asked the group of guys. Davis shrugged, "It's not that bad it would be better with some cream," he said catching her attention, "Cream?" she asked.

"Yeah one of the quests the reward is the cream," he explained taking some out of his inventory then handed it to her. "And you never told me about it until now?" Willis asked glaring at his friend, "Well we had a meeting to go to," the redhead answered nervously, "I didn't come here to eat good food," she said after finishing the bread. "Then why are you here if you don't mind me answering?" Davis asked, "I came here to be myself, I would rather stay myself until the end than rot away," she answered.

"So you used SAO as a means to escape the life you had in the Real World then not join the game and forget who you are," Davis said not bothered by the shocked looks he was gaining. "How?" she asked, "I have a friend who was like you, he felt useless and weak in the real world and joined a digital one forgetting who he was until a close friend of his 'died' snapping him out of whatever he had and making him come back to his senses," the Bearer of Friendship explained remembering Ken. "Well we better get off to bed for we have a fight to win," he grinned receiving nods from the three.

Waking up early, the group woke up to stock up on healing potions, "Nice to see that some of you are going in smart," Daibel said seeing the group. "Yeah don't want things to go to hell in case other mobs surprise us," Davis said, "You don't have to worry about that the route we're taking will have fewer mobs on it," the knight informed the group, "Well you never know," Willis said getting a nod.

Walking through the forest, the group stayed behind to discuss tactics, "So I know we're going to hold off the guards but depending on the amount will we be facing one each or will it be a two on one type of thing?" Willis asked. "It will probably be a two on one deal so we can switch," Kirito explained, "Switch?" Asuna asked confused making them turn to her, "Is this your first time playing this type of game?" Davis asked receiving a nod making them face fault.

Reaching the entrance no words were needed as Daibel opened the large doors as the group entered the large ballroom, and when they were all in the boss jumped slamming his blade on the ground and summoned the Sentinels. "Commence attack," Daibel yelled out pointing his blade at the boss resulting in everyone letting out a war cry and charged, "Willis switch," Davis yelled pushing the sentinel back far enough for Willis finish it, then went to face a sentinel on his own as he turned to see Asuna finishing another mob she and Kirito was facing with grace, "I thought she was a newbie at this," Davis said to Willis as they sided dodged letting the sentinels kill each other.

"Is that the only thing you can think of at the moment," the blonde haired male yelled over the clashing of blades. Turning to the boss itself, they all saw that it was almost defeated but was confused when Daibel ran up and charged a sword skill, "Hold up Daibel that's not a Talwar but a No-Dachi," Kirito yelled recognizing but the blue haired knight still stood his ground. "Asuna let's go," Davis yelled as she ran behind followed by Asuna, and in order Willis pushed Daibel out of the way as Davis barely blocked the sword strike sending him flying and Asuna pushed the Illfang back but the boss was able to quickly recover; however, the only thing damaged was the cloak as it was torn to shreds to reveal her full figure. Running behind her was Kirito dueling with the boss along with the rest of the groups helped as the black-haired swordsman ended the fight.

As the group was cheering Kirito, being the leader, got the reward drop as the rest of the group gained col and EXP. "Thanks for the save," Daibel said to Willis, "No problem but I got to ask why did you still stand there when Kirito yelled that the weapon did indeed change from the Talwar?" he asked. Before he could answer Kibaou yelled out, "Yeah why did the guy do it on his own," he yelled as people did start to question it. "Yeah that's right you're a beta tester aren't you," a player yelled out.

"Hey there's no need to point fingers we all did our part in clearing the game," Egil said but was cut off when the one being accused started to laugh, "I wish you wouldn't group me with then," he said while laughing. "Kirito what the hell are you doing?" Willis demanded as Kirito walked passed them, "Those so called beta testers were all newbies that didn't know how to level up," he said walking through the group, "But I'm not like them," he added.

"I made it much farther than them during the beta test," he added standing in front of the group, "That's worse than a beta tester!" one of them yelled, "You're a beta tester and a cheater," another one roared, "Yeah you're a Beater," Kibaou yelled out. "Beater huh," Kirito said after some thought, "I like the sound of that," he grinned equipping the reward drop from the boss.

Rushing forward was Asuna followed by the rest of the group, "Wait/What the hell are you thinking," both Asuna and Kirito said at the same time. "You said my name how?" she asked, "When joining a party all names appear under your own and if I said it wrong I apologize," he said turning to Davis, "As for what I was thinking I thought it would be better for me to go at this alone," he answered disbanding the group. "If a guild offers you a chance to join then take it," he said as Asuna said, "Kirito? Is that your name?' she asked, "Yeah," he answered.

"And what about you?" Willis asked, "If there is so far you can do as a solo player what are you going to do?" he asked but his only answer was Kirito walking through the door and activated the Teleporting Gate.

Rushing after him Davis and Willis found him in the tree shade, "What the hell were you thinking doing something like that?" the redhead demanded holding him by the collar. "I didn't want you to be accused with me," he said, "Do you really think that we would care about that," Willis told him. "We're friends the only opinion that matters is your friends so don't let them get to you," Davis said letting go, "Thanks you guys but it's too late to take it all back now," he said, "Fine just take care will you and message us if you need anything," Willis said, "Yeah I will and you both take care of each other as well," he said walking off.

 **In the real world**

"Man I hate not being about to do anything," Tai said as the group was in the digital world. "We all feel the same but we got to keep strong Davis is stubborn he'll pull through," Matt said calming Tai down, "Has anyone checked on Veemon?" Sora asked looking at the group. "I did and he's still like the last time I saw him," Gatomon said to the group, "And it's the same with Terriermon and Lopmon," Palmon added as they turned to the three digimon.

"I think I can help," a male voice called out making everyone turn to see the person, "Gennai you have a way to get Davis and Willis out of the game," Ken asked with hope only for it to die when he shook his head. "No but I do have a way for their digimon to enter SAO," he said shocking them.

"But wouldn't Akihiko know about any hacks?" Izzy asked. "No he won't, it may take a while but soon but the digimon shall be reunited with their partners," he said then added, "In the mean time here is a channel that let's you see what Davis sees," he said turning near by Television just in time to see him and Willis along with two other people fight the mob. "What is that?" Kari asked, "That is the first boss that, at this time, was defeated by the raiding party," the sage told the group.

"Can Davis and Willis' family watch this as well?" Yolie asked, "Yes they can I'm sending the link to Izzy's laptop," Gennai answered as said male went to check on his laptop, "Yeah I have it on my end," the male announced. Before Gennai could leave Veemon asked, "How soon can we see them?" smiling sadly at their looks the sage could only say, "As soon as possible."

 **And I'm done man I feel like this is going to be my longest seeing as I'm going to try and make up a few boss levels so if you have an idea PM or comment your suggestions. In other news, I talked to a few people on another website and they said that they wanted Davis to get the Combat Mage and there is one for Assassin, see you all later.**


	3. New Companion

**Using the Aincrad link from the SAO homepage I'll be able to use that as a start point to plan the fanfic and with no other info let's rock**

"Hey Davis if we're both digidestines do you think others like us are trapped in the game?" Willis asked, as the two were relaxing after fighting off some mobs on the second floor. "I never thought of that before," Davis said from his spot on the ground, "There could be but with so many people dying on the first day who knows," he added looking at the time on his HUD, "Well its' getting late why won't we head back to the town," he said getting up followed by Willis. Upon entering the towns boarders they heard some commotion in the alleyway nearest to them and went to investigate, "Common now no need to be shy," they heard one of them voiced."

"Sorry but I'm not interested," a female by the tone the voice replied. "You sure I'm betting that we're going to have a wonderful time," another male told her, "Hey the lady said no so back off," Davis said making all three turn to see him with Willis next to him. "And what are you two going to do about it?" the first one asked, "Why don't you find out," Willis responded resulting in both of the guys charging at the pair and because of the experience from the mobs Davis slide dodged the punch before kicking the guys gut followed by Willis punching the other guys face then turning around they saw the weapons at their neck.

"Next time a girl says no walk away got it," Willis said as they nodded and when the weapons were removed the pair ran off, "You alright?" Davis asked turning to see that the female is a brown haired and eyes female wearing a yellow robe with a dagger and pouch strapped to her waist at the back, a silver breastplate and pauldrons, brown leather gloves with metal bands, black shorts, and yellow boots. "Yes I'm fine thank you for helping me," she said with a bow, "How can we not help when they were picking on you when you clearly said no, but where are my manners I am Davis and my companions name is Willis," he said pointing to the blonde haired male. "And what is your name?" he asked, "I'm Silica and once again thank you for helping me," she answered as Willis spoke up, "Hey do you want to come with us to eat."

"Are you sure I can come with?" she asked startled at offer, "Yeah and since we asked you," Davis said to her, "You get to pick the place to eat and we'll pay," he added. "Fine but I'll do the paying seeing as you helped me I'll return the favor by paying for the meal," she said after some thought, "If you say so," Willis waved as the girl led them to the restaurant of her choosing, and along the way Willis caught his friend looking down and followed his sight only to grin, "I never knew you were a legs type of guy Davis," the blonde haired male grinned watching him stutter, "I have no idea what your talking about," Davis whispered thinking that Silica wouldn't here him.

"I completely understand if that's the type of thing you like in a girl that is totally fine with me," he repeated and grinned as he watched Davis stutter and unknown to the pair Silica did hear them and blush. Arriving at the restaurant the group quickly sat down, "So Silica if you don't mind me asking what level are you on?" Davis asked trying to make small talk. "No I don't I'm on level 10 I just came here to explore the second floor before retuning to the first one," she explained, "That's cool," was Davis' reply, "Hey if it's alright with you can you show me a few things?" she asked looking hopeful, "You mind if she tags along?" the red head asked Willis, and thinking it over he gave his answer, "Yeah it would be a nice change of pace having someone else to talk to." Smiling she cheered and after paying for the food the group of three reached the fields, but Davis remembered something, "Hey why don't we go back to the first floor that way we can practice a few things while also helping Silica?" he said to his companions. "Sure that would be better for me seeing as I'll returning there anyways," Silica answered, "Sure why not," Willis replied.

"Before we do any grinding can I see the weapon you have?" Davis asked but while she was confused Silica did as asked, "A dagger huh a good type of weapon for your built," he complimented receiving a blush as she and Willis watched him try out a few stances, "I might be able to use that as a back up weapon," he said handing back to her.

"Now try to get into a stance," he said as she did so the male saw something that could change, "Hey Silica when you get into a stance do you feel weird?" Willis asked. "Yeah it's like I could be quicker but yeah," she answered, "While a dagger can be held like how you're holding it," the blonde haired male told her, "Try to hold it in a reverse grip." "Reverse?" she couldn't help but asked, "It's like this," Davis said catching her attention as she watched him pull off a few moves, "While you're defense with it is slower the speed with it makes you faster," he explained returning to the group, "But that's my style of fighting maybe it could work for you maybe it wouldn't but just try it out and since we're on the first floor it would be a good place to practice." Nodding Silica switch the blade then attacked the boar that was charging at her and was able to quickly attack it then as it turned she turned as well dragging her right foot back and when it was close she yelled out, "Fad Edge," slicing the boar once more defeating it.

"Not bad," Davis voiced catching her attention, "So how do you like the reverse grip?" he asked. "It's wonderful but maybe I can get a bigger sword as well so that way I'm not defenseless if I loss my first one," she commented, "Yeah I was thinking the same with a dagger," Davis agreed. "But let's do that first thing tomorrow," Willis informed the pair making them look up to see that the sky was indeed getting darker, "Yeah let's head back," Silica agreed and not even bothering with dinner the group went straight to bed.

Waking up the next morning Davis saw that he wasn't alone for Willis was sleeping on the other bed the room held; moreover, when he got out of bed someone knocked on the door, "Who is it?" he called out making Willis open his eyes. "It's me Silica are either of you awake?" she asked, "We just woke up and will be there in about 30 minutes or so," Willis yelled out getting a response. Stepping down stairs, the pair saw Silica already eating her breakfast, "You guys were taking longer than I thought so I already got your food for you," she responded as the waitress came by and gave them their food.

"So we are going to hit the stalls for the extra weapons?" Willis asked as the group stood in the center of the market. "Actually I think I know a guy," Davis said as he led the group to the stall, "I thought you said that it was a stall?" Willis asked seeing the building, "Probably upgraded it," the red head shrugged as they entered the store.

"Common man I'm just trying to clear up my inventory," a player whined to Agil, "While most of this is alright I'll have to pay double the worth amount for the shirt so again that will be 2000," Agil said and the player grumbled accepting the money. "Hey Agil long time no see," Davis said to the giant, "How are you doing Davis it's been awhile," the man said in return before looking at the people behind him, 'And I see that you brought more people with you." "Yeah well this is Willis a friend from the real world and the girl's name is Silica," he said pointing to each of them, "Well what can I do for you?" the man asked leaning on the wooden counter, "Besides a place to sell our drops we need an extra weapon for what I like to call the 'Oh shit I need a weapon fast' type of thing," Davis answered as he sent the list of things he wanted to sell over to the man. "With everything here it will be about 3056 col," Agil said to Davis, "Really even if most of them are from the second floor," he blinked in surprise, "Hey a guys got to make a living around here," Agil joked as Davis pressed yes as he went around the store and found a dagger that was just right for him.

"Hey Agil you wouldn't happen to have two of these would you?" Davis asked showing him the weapon, "No that's the last one I'm afraid," the man answered. "Then I'll let Silica take it," the Bearer of Courage said, "What but that has some good stats 2% chance of a critical," she said. "I only need a back up weapon Daggers are mostly your forte," he said holding it out to her and seeing the look in his eyes she accepted it, "Awe already giving her a gift," Willis teased getting blushes from them both, "But in all seriousness I'll just be fine with the bronze dagger," he said switching topics as Willis got the same thing.

Heading back to the fields the group of three trained with only their daggers, "How are you two using your daggers?" Willis asked the pair, "Not bad this will probably be helpful later on," Davis answered with Silica nodding in agreement. "Hey if you don't mind," she began catching their attention, "Do you mind if I stay with you two?" she asked. "What do you think?" Willis asked him, 'Strength do mostly come in numbers and she's grown on me so yeah you can stay with us," Davis answered receiving a hug, "Thank you," she repeated.

"Yeah no need to worry but now with our dagger skills up to par and out levels now at 20 for me, 15 for Willis, and 13 for Silica I think we can head back to the second floor," the opposed leader of the group said receiving nods. On the way back Davis couldn't help but Willis something, "Hey bro how's the shield?" considering that said male had it since entering the second floor and has used it on occasions, "We'll need to visit a blacksmith soon and yours?" he asked in return, "I really need to fix the thing," Davis said pulling up his shield, "Well we can buy a new one considering we will have enough both of you," Silica spoke up.

Buying two light shields the group set out to train with the mobs there, "I'm starting to hate these things," Silica muttered as she was forced to flash in front of the guys because of the mods. "Those designers must have some sick fantasy's," Willis said as Davis nodded, "But from the look on Davis' face I'm sure he enjoyed the show," he added causing both to stand still as blushes started to form, "WILLIS," they both yelled as said teenager ran.

 **FLOOR 11**

"Tell me again why we weren't part of the last few raiding parties?" Silica asked as she is now wearing a silver skirt and a yellow top with leggings and flats with much more better armor and on her waist was a weapon called Eagle Dagger (Dragon Quest) that is shaped like an eagles wing. "Well we did scout the 5th , 7th, and 9th floor labyrinths," Davis said wearing dark blue pants with a silver colored shirt and shoes and on his back was a better blade called the Aurora Blade (Dragon Quest) that is a curved blade with the colors of the Northern Lights. "Yeah only because that was part of the quest and because of you taking it from the bosses feet we had to run circles," Willis added wearing a brown pair of pants and a red shirt with a sword and shield in hand.

"Wow and I thought only Kirito can get into situations like that," a female voiced that made the guys grin, "Hey Asuna long time no see," Willis said turning to see her in a white with red borderline outfit. "Yeah it's great to see you both," she said hugging them then saw Silica, "Hi there and you are?" she asked her.

"Oh sorry the names Silica," she introduced herself, "How long have you been with the guys?" she asked. "Ever since the second floor when Davis and Willis helped me," Silica answered, "That must have been nice," the chest nut haired girl smile as Silica blushed, "Uh, you do know that we're standing right here," Davis voiced only to shiver when Asuna turned and glared at him.

"You should have kept your mouth closed Davis," Klein said as he and his group stepped forward. "Nice to see you too oh and before you ask this is Willis," Davis said before the older male could get a world in, "And Willis this is Klein and his group," he said to the blonde haired male. "So where are you guys heading?' Asuna asked, "Me and my group just got here so we'll probably check out the town," Willis answered, "And my guild was about to head out when I heard Davis voice," Klein answered.

"Hey Davis I got a question for you?" Issin asked, "Yeah what is it?" the red head said. "With the foundation of magic, after beating the 10th boss, being used in the game does Sword Skills count as Magic?" he asked.

"Well Sword Skills like Flame Slash aren't really magic as the one difference is the stance and the addition to the flames," he explained, "Why?" Turning to his leader Dale explained, "Well boss here was being to stubborn when he thought that the Sword Skills were spells and would always yell at us for using one."

"And you never bothered to talk to Argo about them?" Willis asked, Davis introduced him and Silica to the informant when he asked for some info on a quest, making Klein face fault. "Well you know how she is when it comes to the prices," he said pointing a finger at him, "He is right about that," Silica agreed as the group split up on their separate ways. And upon entering the town square the three stopped when music was flying though the air making them stop to see a female play on the guitar, "Nice song," Davis commented after she was done playing.

"Really thank you," she said, "My dream is to always play in front of a large crowd," she added before realizing something, "Oh how can I forget my name is Yuna and you are?" she asked. "I'm Davis the blonde is Willis and the girl on my right is Silica," the Bearer of Friendship said introducing themselves, "Nice to meet you all," she smiled. "Hey why don't we Friend List you so that we can meet up?" Silica asked and Yuna quickly agreed but before she could part ways Davie yelled out, "When we do complete the game I hope you're ready to sing your heart out because I'm going to pick you to start us off," hearing these words caused her to smile, "Yeah I will defiantly have a victory song ready," she yelled back waving at the group.

Wondering the area, Davis got a message from Klein, " _Hey Davis you mind if you come with us to the labyrinth with us we're at the entrance right now and were wondering if you guys wanted to come along_." Turning to his companions he repeated the message, "Yeah might as well come along," Willis said after some thought as Silica nodded, "Yeah we'll meet you there soon," Davis said replying back.

Meeting up with Klein and his group they set forth to try and map the area where they quickly found the field boss, "Have I mentioned how much I hate Akihiko at the moment," Davis yelled out as the group of 9 fought the boss. "Just keep it distracted," Willis yelled out as he and Davis did the blocking as the rest attacked. "Silica how's Issin?" the red head called out towards the only female. "He's almost healed," she called out but that caught the bosses attention, "Silica watch out," Harry one yelled as her eyes widen but that turned to shock when she was pushed out of the way by Davis as he was sent flying and his Health bar was reduced to border lining red zone, "DAVIS," she yelled out in worry.

"He's still has two life bars left let's make this quick," Dale roared charging up a hammer skill before bashing the back of the body as the rest followed suit. "You alright there Davis?" Willis asked running up to him, "If it wasn't for the fact that this is all virtual I would be groaning all over, "he said getting up drinking a healing potion and behind them was the clearing party, "What took you guys so long?" Davis said facing them.

"When did you get here?" Kirito asked, "About half an hour ago, and if you excuse me I need to pay that tin can back for giving me unwanted flying miles," the red head told them returning to the fight. "Guys making face me," he yelled shocking them, "I hope you know what' your doing," Klein yelled out as he slashed the boss towards the red head, "Oh I know what I'm doing," he said as his sword glowed yellow.

Ducking under the blade, Davis sent the boss flying as they watched it burst into polygons before it hit the ground. "Nice job but now you're going to be facing your next challenge," Klein said confusing the Bearer of Courage until he yelped when Silica took him by the hand, "Hey what's the deal?" he asked, "We're going to discuss about not to make a stupid discussion," she answered. "My heal is perfectly fine considering that I was on heal duty for most of the fight and would have survived unlike you who's Health was at yellow then at red with that stunt of yours," she explained as she dragged them back to the city.

"Hey Willis do you know what's up with the pair?" Klein asked as the rest of his guild along with Kirito and Asuna surrounded the male. "Honestly I'm not to sure we met Silica back on the second floor and ever since then those two have been getting close," the Bearer of Faith explained. "So will there be a possible relationship between the two?" Asuna asked receiving a shrug.

Renting an in with a bath in it Davis was in the room he and Willis would be sharing and sent said teenager a message when Silica entered the room, "Why did you push me out of the way when we both knew I would have survived?" she asked sitting on the chair. "I guess I let my body move for me," he answered, "But through out the fight I felt weak when I wasn't making enough damage," she said looking down, "Hey no need to look sad you did get the critical we needed," Davis said gently lifting her head up.

"That's true," she sniffed, "And you did gain a new skill," she added when Davis lost his shield he started to spin his blade to form a makeshift shield long enough for Willis to retrieve said equipment. "Yeah that's right so no need to sell yourself short," he added, "Now I'm going to get some sleep I suggest you do the same," he added.

 **With Akihiko**

Looking at the monitor was the creator of SAO, "Computer please tag player Davis with the skill Combat Mage, player Silica with the Kunoichi, and player Willis with the skill Trickster, and player Kirito with the Duel Wield skill," he announced. "Affirmative and when should give it to them?" the computer asked, "Give it to them when they reach the 15th floor," he answered, "Acknowledged," the computer said.

 **With Tai and the others**

"It's nice to see him still alive," Joe said as the group along with Davis' and Willis' family watched the recording. "Yeah and he seems to have attracted a girl to the group," Jun said seeing the pair interact, "At least he's in good health mentally that is," the mother added.

"I have found a way for the three digimon to enter the game," Gennai announced entering the room making everyone happy. "I'll be needing both Digivices for it to work," he said taking all three deviced, "How soon can we appear?" Lopmon asked.

"When the group enters the 15th floor boss," the AI sage answered. "Please take care of them," the mother of Willis told them, "No need to worry of course we will," Terriermon said as they went into the computer.

 **So in the next chapter or two the group with have their special skills as well as Davis and Willis gaining their digimon companions in which Silica will also be getting Pina on the 13** **th** **floor quest, see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes I did add Yuna in the last chapter because why the hell not and for the levels I'm going out on a whim about them so without further ado let's begin  
**

"So what are we going to do?" Silica asked as they entered the 13th floor after helping the clear party with the boss fight. "We'll need to split up to do the quest around here so we'll need to find Argo," Willis explained, "Well if you need info I'm happy to help," Argo voiced making them all jump.

"Argo my god if it wasn't for the fact that this is the town I would have burned you," Davis said catching his breath. "Yeah yeah," she waved, "So about those quest info all together it will be a total of 5000 col," and hand to blink when all three pitched in. "So there's one quest in the south of the town that is asking for a moonflower to heal a patient along with another quest in the center of town asking for 5 shadow wolf fangs to finish making a blade, and the last one is to help deliver mail to different parts of the city," the informant explained.

"I'll do the wolf fang quest," Davis said, "The moonflower quest would be fine for me," Silica spoke up, "And that leaves me with being the delivery boy," Willis sighed. Waving Argo goodbye, the group split up, "Hello there sir do you need anything?" Davis asked the blacksmith, "Yes I need 5 shadow wolf fangs to complete the Moon Wolf blade," he explained, "Sure I'll get right on it," Davis said accepting the quest. "Hi, miss can I help you?" Silica asked, "Yes can you please me a moon flower so I can make some healing potions," the nurse asked, "Of course," Silica replied accepting the quest. "How can I help you today?" Willis asked the NPC, "Why thank you for offering, I need these five letters to delivered the locations should be on there," he said handing the letters over, "Sure I'll do it," Willis answered accepting the quest.

Reaching the location of the moonflower Silica stepped forward as the monsters spawned forth, "Thankfully there are only three but seeing as their level is 55 and I'm only at 45 I'll have to do this slowly," she muttered to herself. "Maybe I should have put more thought into this," Davis said to himself as he equipped his shield, and without warning two attacked at once slide dodging one before slashing the other. Quickly going through his spells he fired a fireball at the others so that he could focus on the two in front of him. "Come at me," he yelled as both wolves charged once more, "Ok that's one letter down and four more to go," Willis said to himself, "Just hope I would take me an hour like the first one," he said as an afterthought. 

"That took longer than I thought," Silica said out loud as it took her three hours to finish off all three mobs and as she took the flower she noticed a nest with an egg in it. Stepping closer, she noticed a crack in it as it burst opened to reveal a sky blue feathery dragon who's first look was something larger than itself making back off, "It's alright I won't hurt you," she whispered pulling out a bag of peanuts she was going to have for a snack, "Here want some?" she asked slowly extending her hand as the dragon sniffed and took one as a test to see if she would do anything, but when she did nothing it finished the rest.

" _What's a good name for you_?" Silica thought, "Pina do you want me to call you Pina?" she asked as the dragon chirped, "Well if you say so girl," the female player said taking the flower. "Hope the others are having better luck than me," Davis said to himself as there are only 3 wolves left, "Thunder Storm," Davis cried out calling on lightning to attack all three then equipping his dagger placed three slashed on the wolf on the right wolf deleting that one then moved to the middle only to jump back when the shock wore off. Quickly switching back to his sword to slash the incoming wolf and finally landing a critical on the last one, "Finally I have all five," Davis said relief and drank a healing potion.

"Last letter," Willis said looking at the last location then dashed to it completing the quest and when all three met up the guys couldn't help but stare at the feathery dragon. "Where did you get a dragon?" Davis couldn't help but ask, "On the quest, I got along with the clothing Fishnet shirt," she said pulling up the sleeves to reveal the outfit. "Well I got the Blade of the Wolf Demon along with the Cloak of Miracles," Davis said showing the weapon (Think the Blade Zenaku has in PR Wildforce) and equipped the cloak. Raising his eyebrow at the name of the cloak Willis went last, "My reward is the pants of trickster and the necklace of Faith," he said equipping both items.

While on their way back to the inn, Davis and Willis stayed behind Silica, "Ok do you find it a bit weird that an outfit bears our crests?" Willis asked. "No not really it could be a coincidence," Davis said folding his hands on the back of his head, "With the type of life we have?" the Bearer of Faith asked with a raised eyebrow. "Ok you got me there but does Akihiko know about the digimon and anything related to it besides the digimon that attacked Japan and around the world a few years back?" the Bearer of Miracles questioned back, "Good point there," Willis said not knowing that Silica could still hear them.

" _They're involved in what happened all those years ago_ ," Silica thought remembering a blue dragon saving her when she was in New York visiting family.

 **With Akihiko**

"Interesting so they're both involved with the monster reports," the man said to himself as he watched the pair before going through the lists of monsters from years back before finding one that looks like a preying mantis. "Computer change the original boss for floor 15 to this one here," he announced, "Acknowledged," the computer said.

"What about the hack in earlier?" the computer asked, "Pay no attention probably another attempt from people wanting to see how their loved ones are doing," Akihiko waved.

 **Back to the others**

"I know me and Silica were just on the field but there's still like and you Silica will need you also level up Pina so that way we won't have to worry about when we lose her in the labyrinth," Davis said as they were eating lunch. "You do bring up a good point," she said as Willis yelled, "Will you stop taking food from my plate," he said to the dragon, "Why don't you take some from Davis?" he asked receiving a snort.

Changing the topic, Davis asked, "Do you guys want to go to the boss meeting in a few days?" Mulling over the idea in their heads Willis gave his answer, "Yeah sure why not," Silica gave her answer next, "Yeah it would be nice after all we're close to the low requirement for the boss fight." True to her word the lowest level requirement is 60 in which after some grinding Davis is now at 59, Willis at 55, and Silica at 57.

"You're crazy for having us train late nights in the dungeons," Willis told the leader of the group, "It helps even you have to admit that," Davis said hands raised. "Yeah but we had too many close calls a couple of times," Silica agreed, "Yeah well at least we caught up to the clearing party level," he added.

The next week was nothing but grinding until the day of the level boss meeting, "Alright everyone listen up," Daibel announced catching everyone's attention. "With the introduction of magic we've been able to quickly find the boss room with the help of the scan spell," he began, "But let's get to the boss itself. According to the upgraded issue, the name is called Fenris the Wolf Knight," he said opening the book. "This one will be different as there will be the moon overhead as the life gauge, so when the moon full that will mean that it will go into a frenzy and will be defeated when the moon turns into a new moon," Daibel explained.

"Any guards?" one of the clearers asked. "Sentinel Wolves that are around 4 in all," Daibel answered, "If that is all let's dismiss the meeting," he said causing people to leave. "Hey Daibel how have you been?" Davis asked making the man turn to him, "Yeah I've been fine but running a guild is rough," he said rubbing his forehead. "What guild is it called?" Willis questioned, "Divine Dragon Alliance and I still need to pay you back from the first floor," he answered then added, "If you pay for dinner than I can consider it even," Willis told him, "Deal," was the blue haired males response.

At the restaurant they ordered their food before Daibel turn to see Silica, "You know you've never introduced me to her yet," the knight told the males. "Oh sorry about that," Willis said, "Daibel this is Silica we've met on the second floor and she's been with us ever since," he said as Davis introduced Daibel to her, "And Silica this is the self-called knight Daibel the player that ordered the first SAO boss meeting." Silica nodded to the man who returned it.

"So tell me," Daibel said as their food arrived, "Did you really scout the 5th, 7th, and 9th floors only because it was part of a quest?" he asked. The reaction varied, "Yeah that's true and Davis is the one that snatched the item at their feet causing us to play Scooby Do around the floor," Willis said as Davis chuckled nervously and Silica sighed.

Waving goodbye the group of three returned to the inn, and the next morning was the clearing party entering at the gate. After seeing that was there, Daibel opened the door to enter to a forest like room with the lanterns the only thing out of place, "You know what to do," Daibel announced as everyone as Davis and his group separated as Silica went with one of the group handling the wolves, Willis at the back healing, and Davis was assigned to take on the boss.

"Blizzard," Davis yelled freezing the boss's feet keeping in place, "Thanks, Davis," Kibaou called out as the group went in on the attack. "How are you Silica?" Davis asked, "I'm fine here," she called out as she moved back to heal up, "Let's finish," Daibel called out as they did an all out attack.

"Everyone watch out the moon is full," a player yelled out causing to jump back just in time as the boss broke the ice. Jumping over the group he went to the healers, "Get away from them," Davis yelled out catching its attention; however, as he ducked under the claw thrust he was surprised with the claw slash sending him flying. "Davis?!" his companions yelled out in worry, "Shit one more hit like that and I'm done for," Davis said getting up, "But I'm not going to back down now," he said sword in the reverse position, "Come at me."

Snarling the boss charged in and unknown to the pair they all saw Davis glow a gold; moreover, when the boss lunged Davis ducked and arced upward making the boss burst into polygons. Panting Davis stood back up only to fall when Silica jumped hugged him, "Don't you scare me like that again," she said into his chest, "Hey I'm tougher than that," he said patting her on the head. "Yeah, but what was up with golden glow?" Kibaou questioned, "What do you mean?" Davis asked as Silica released her hug.

"Davis you glowed as the boss lunged at you," she explained. "Who knows," Davis shrugged, "But if you excuse me I'm going to open the gate to the next level so I can go straight to bed," he added. Opening the gate he was the first to enter the 14th floor heading straight to the inn and went to bet, "Good thing we were able to find the inn he was staying at," he heard Silica's voice making Davis open his eye, "When did you get here?" he asked surprising them.

"We were here for a few hours," Willis said, "Yeah we explored the town and using the location feature we found you at the inn," Silica added. "So I have to ask do you want to go on the boss fight on this level?" Willis probed, "After what happened I'll take a break and I'll use this time to train," Davis answered.

"That reminds me," Silica said stepping up to Davis, "You own me for worrying like that," confused Davis couldn't help but ask, "And how do you want me to do that?" "By taking out on a date," she said surprising the pair. "If that's what you want," the Bearer of Miracles said making her smile, "Thanks just pick me up at my room tomorrow at five in the afternoon," she said finishing with a peck on the cheek before leaving the room Pina following behind.

"Did that really just happen?" Davis said after a few minutes of silence, "Did a girl just ask me on a date?" he asked out loud. "It seems that way," Willis told him before asking, "But Davis I thought you were crushing on Kari?" he asked.

"Yeah well when a girl constantly refuses you asking her out for a date you tend to stop after awhile," Davis answered, "Sure it could have been my way of asking her out, but she could have put me down gently instead of making up some excuse," he added. Willis nodded in agreement, "Well I'm going to message Asuna that you have a date and have no proper outfit," he said opening up his window screen, "No first I'll head to Silica's room and ask about the outfit requirement," Davis told him walking out the room.

"Hey Silica are you decent?" Davis asked causing Silica making the guy blush as she was only in her underwear, "Uh," was the only thing he could say making her blink before remembering about her current dress making her slam the door blushing, "What do you want?" she stuttered.

"I'm here to ask about what to wear for our date?" he asked as he was trying to get rid of his blush. "Oh, just normal outfit is fine," she answered, "It's not like we're going to a fiancé restaurant," she added.

"What happened?" was the first thing Willis asked seeing the small and disappearing blush. "She forgot she was in her underwear when she opened the door," Davis explained, "And the dress requirement is normal," he added. Smirking Willis said, "And by the look on her face you liked what you saw," these words resulted in the blush to return at full force.

"Changing topic what do you think of some of the guilds offers at the three of us joining a guild?" Davis asked turning serious. "While being part of a guild would be good," Willis began, "I'm still not too sure at the moment. We already know that Daibel and Klein know we're not looking at the moment stating that the offer still stands but there are others that are forcing the issue," he said remembering some of the guild being too stubborn. "Yeah but we want to be in a guild and not be part of any of the current ones we'll have to make our own," Davis said getting a nod, "I'm sure you'll be second in command with a possibility of Silica holding the finances but like I said we're on the fence about it," he added.

"Yeah well we'll think about it later but for now you have a date," Willis said as they went to bed, "Yeah I'll ask Argo and if she doesn't have any info I'll have a look myself," Davis said but before closing his eyes he thought, " _But why do I have a feeling that we'll have to make the choice sooner_."

 **Somewhere unknown**

"Soon I will have my revenge against those damn digidestines," a male voice grumbled, "Starting with that pesky leader Davis." Staring off against a firewall as the creature punched a clean hole right through flying in while killing all the guards.

 **With Akihiko**

"Report," the man said when the computer informed him of a breach. "An unknown virus has made its way into SAO and is on the 15th floor, and all means to stop it have failed," the computer announced, "Do you know what it's after?" Akihiko questioned, "Negative," the computer responded.

"Keep me posted," the man told the computer before leaving because after all, he did have a guild to run.

 **Tai and the others**

"Did you really make up an excuse?" Tai asked his sister who could only nod. It was after the recording and everyone left that the older brother took his sibling to her room, "And you never bothered to gently say no then explain or ask Mimi or Sora?" he questioned once more, "No," she replied.

"Well at least he's able to find potential love," Tai said as an after thought.

"Tai," Gennai said, "I need you to bring everybody back now," he told them as the pair and their digimon noticed the urging. "What's going on?' Kari asked, "No time but I need you to assemble everyone at once," the AI sage repeated.

"So what's the rush?' Matt asked when everyone was in the living room. "It appears that an old enemy we thought defeated has returned," Gennai informed them, "What do you mean we've had a lot of enemies over our time," T.K said trying to get more info. "Ken do you digimon you created when you were still the emperor?" the sage questioned, "How can I not I lost Wormmon," Ken said depressed.

"Well Kimeramon is back and is currently in SAO," Gennai informed the good. And it wasn't even a second until the group started to yell and scream, "QUIET," he yelled making the room go silent, "In light of the information I'm going to send the digimon as soon as possible hoping that when the digimon does attack Davis and Willis will be able to fight it," he said. "Please send them quickly," Jun said to the AI, "Of course," he said before leaving.

 **Yeah I know it's a bit too soon but I needed to find a way for Veemon and the others to arrive and what better way than I fight with an old enemy, see you all later  
**


	5. Return of Old Friends

The next morning Davis went out to find Argo, "Hey Kirito how have you been?" he said upon seeing the black swordsman, "I'm fine and how are you?" Kirito asked back.

"Fine I need to find Argo so I know where to take Silica for our date this afternoon," Davis answered, "So finally making a move?" the informant asked popping up behind the pair. "Shit girl what have I said about doing that," the redhead male yelled at her, "Don't bother the more you react the more she'll do something like this," Kirito explained. 

"But let me ask again you finally making a move?" Argo asked, "No it's more like she asking me in return for worrying her after the boss fight," Davis explained. "Yeah I heard of that," Kirito said, "People say that you glowed," even Argo was wondering about that, "I honestly don't know I was focusing on beating the boss," Davis explained turning to Argo, "On another note I need to find the appropriate place for our date," he said, "So do you know?" he asked.

"When's your date and what's the dress requirement?" Argo asked as Kirito took interests, "Today at 5 and the requirement according to her is normal," Davis answered. "Not a lot of time but considering that it's only in normal clothes I can send you a few location," Argo said sending him a message. "And how much will it cost?" Davis asked.

"That will be 3200 col," she said and as both guys winced as Davis went to pay the price. "I'll look into some of the locations then head back," he said waving the pair goodbye and wondering around the locations Argo sent him he chose 3 before messaging Willis, "So out of the ones the rat sent you these are the ones that look the best," the Bearer of Faith asked seeing the restaurants. "Yeah so what do you think?" Davis asked when they were in the center of town.

"I'd say the one next to the canal," Willis said, "The Moonlit River," Davis said looking at the title, "Yeah it would look good if you eat there for dinner," Willis told him. "Yeah now I have to figure out what to do before the dinner," Davis said looking up as the sky turned gray, "You think Akihiko has something else to say?" Willis asked seeing the sky along with the rest of the players. "No it would have been red, not gray," Davis replied before something burst through the sky.

"What is that thing?" one of the players yelled seeing it, "No way I thought we defeated it," Davis gasped. "What do you mean?" Willis asked, "That's a digimon Ken made when he was still the emperor," Davis explained shocking the Bearer of Faith, "And it found a way into SAO," he gasped.

"Where are you Bearer of Courage," the thing roared, "Common if we're going to fight it then we'll need an open field," Davis said as the pair ran unknowingly passing Silica. "Davis what's going on?" she yelled but it caught the attention of the creature, "Die Davis," he yelled out swooping down but missed. "You'll have to do better than that you bastard," Davis yelled out as the pair reached the fields.

 **With Akihiko**

"Computer make this an event," the creator of the game announced, "Call it Chimaira the Fallen Beast," he added. "Confirmed," the computer replied, "And what about players Davis and Willis?" it added. "Give them the Unique skills and have them at max and lock all other skills," Akihiko answered, "And lock off the field so that only those two can fight it," he added, "Acknowledged," the computer replied.

 **Back to the action**

"What the hell?" Willis said as all but a new skill was locked, "Let me guess all of your skill but the new one have been locked?" Davis questioned receiving a nod. "And look overhead," Willis informed his partner, "Chimaira the Fallen Beast," Davis read, "And judging by the new skills Akihiko noticed," he added looking at the new info. 

"Combat Mage," he read, "Trickster," Willis followed suit. "Well don't think you'll get any extra for the skills Akihiko," Davis said charging up spell, "Davis Willis," they heard Silica and their friends cry out but was stopped when they couldn't get pass the entrance/exit, "Now we own our Demiurge a drink for that stunt," Willis followed up sword drawn.

"But don't think you have to do this alone," a voice called out as they saw a light flash behind them, "Gennai?" Davis asked confused. "Yes it is I," the sage said, "And I come bringing gifts," he added as light shined in the hand that wasn't holding anything. "Nice to see you Davis," a familiar voiced said as a two foot blue skinned red eye creature appeared with a V on his forehead, "Did you miss us, Willis?" a short creature with big ears with green strips grinned as another creature like it appeared next to the first but the was brown and pink.

"Nice to see you again Veemon," Davis said bending a knee to hug his digital companion. "But how?" Willis asked as Terriermon and Lopmon stood besides him, "While I won't be able to get you and everyone out," Gennai said as everyone, considering that Akihiko put it on air, heard, "I am able to bring your partners in along with these," he explained then added when Davis' Determinal appeared in hand.

"Sweet now let's do this," Davis said as the sage left, "Can we ask the honor to fight by your sides?" the digimon questioned. "It would be our pleasure," Willis responded as all three shined, "Veemon/Terriermon/Lopmon Digivolve to," all three yelled as they were encased in data. Bursting out of the data first was Veemon but he grew now having wings and a horn on his head along with an X on his chest, "ExVeemon," the champion cried out. Following the blue dragon was Terriermon as he now has a bigger body a smaller, but still big, ears as he now has guns for hands a bullet magazine strapped across his chest and pants "Gargomon," he yelled. Lopmon was the last to burst forth and it was a form they were familiar with as be grew to the height of ExVeemon with brown and red fur with the eyes also being red and a pink large mouth; moreover, his head is covered with a grinning white plush skull that has three cream horns, while it has two bone-like protrusions on its upper back. It has a white bandage on its left wrist, "Wendigomon," it yelled out.

"At least now we get to fight by your side," Davis said jumping on his digimon's shoulder. "Let's finish this guy already," Gargomon said, "Gargo Pellets," he yelled firing the Vulcan guns on his arms; however, as the mutated digimon dodged this gave Wendigomon a chance to attack, "Cable Crusher," he yelled as he sent the digimon to the ground. "Falcon Strike," Willis cried out slashing the opponent twice the second one getting a critical.

"Critical Punch," the blue dragon champion digimon cried out but Kimeramon dodged but didn't see Davis, "Frozen Arrow," he yelled behind freezing the wings forcing him to stay on the ground. "Good one Davis, Vee-Laser," ExVeemon yelled firing from the X on his chest, "Koko Crusher," Wendigomon announced sending the opposing digimon flying as Gargomon punches it upward as he let loose the gun, "Bunny Pummel," he announced.

"How's the Health Bar?" Willis asked making Davis see the Health bar for the first time, "A bar and a half," was his answer, "Out of the 6 he has," he added. "No matter the amount of health it has we'll still win," ExVeemon said receiving nods from the other two digimon. "Heat Viper," Kimeramon yelled firing from his mouth cutting through the dust and even if they didn't get hit the shockwave that followed sent them flying, "Death Claws," it followed attacking from with the upper arms.

"Davis?!" his friends yelled in worry as he struggled in the mutated digimon's grip, "Now you shall die Bearer of Courage," the digimon yelled charging up Heat Viper. "Not on my watch Elfire (Fire Emblem Awakening)," Davis yelled causing an explosion sending them both flying in opposite directions, "You alright Davis?" ExVeemon questioned catching his human partner before he could hit the ground, "I'll live," he replied.

"We may have taken a good chunk of his health but we still have two bars as well as what he'll do when he's on his last bar of life," Willis said as they regrouped and Davis drinking a heal and mana potion. "You think we can we can golden armor Digivolve?" Davis asked swirling his blade trying to get some feeling back into it, "We can try but if we do that then only Wendigomon will be the only one to protect us," Willis responded. "I'll protect you the best I can," said digimon told them, "If only Wormmon was here we'd be able to just out Imperialdramon Fighter Mode," Davis thought out loud, "Yeah that would be so helpful at the moment but we have to make do with the ones we have," Willis added.

"So Davis ready to make a miracle?" the blonde asked as ExVeemon returned to rookie form, "What's a miracle without a little faith," Davis followed as Gargomon did the same. "You're not digivolving on my watch," Kimeramon yelled but was sent back by Wendigomon's Koko Crusher. "Just like old times huh," Davis commented as the golden digi-eggs appeared, "You got that right," Willis said to him, "Golden Armor Energize," they yelled as one.

"Veemon/Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to," they yelled as they were encased in a golden light, "Rapidmon/Magnamon," they yelled as Magnamon is a blue skinned digimon with gold armor and Rapidmon is a robot in golden armor. "Yeah now let's do this, "the Bearer of Destiny (Yes I made a mistake I thought Willis was the bearer of Faith but now when I looked up the golden armor it was Destiny my bad) yelled out, "Time to tip the scales," Davis yelled using the line of his favorite FE player in the new smash game.

"Magna Blaster." Magnamon called out and even though Kimeramon dodged it was still hit with half the missiles fired, "Rapid Fire," Rapidmon followed as all the missiles hit home. "Sky Spear," Willis cried as his sword was encased in wind as it formed a spearhead stabbing the downed digimon, "Arcthunder," Davis called out next.

"Death Claw," Kimeramon yelled hoping to catch the two males but that was a false when all he hit was dirt, "Looking for us," it heard Davis' yell from behind. "Start us off Rapidmon," Willis ordered, "Gladly, Rapid Fire," the armor digimon yelled firing the homing missiles all of them hitting their target, "Cable Crushers," Wendigomon yelled slamming his arms down creating even more dust.

"Magna Kick," Magnamon yelled getting in close not giving Kimeramon time to react, even with the dust cloud gone. "Sonic Leap," Willis cried out jumping forward delivering a downward slash, "Shining Slash," Davis yelled finishing the battle.

Congratulations they saw above them and as they scanned the rewards they had to blink, "Did we just skip five levels?" Davis asked he as now on level 64 and Willis is now on level 60. "And the drops aren't bad either," Willis commented but before he could respond he was suddenly pushed to the ground, "Idiot don't scare me like that," Silica told him but it was muffled since she had her head buried in his chest, "Thank kami you're both alright," Kirito said in relief as he, Asuna, Klein and his crew, along with Daibel arrived.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," Asuna voiced, "Yeah we knew that was coming," Willis sighed as the digimon returned to their rookie forms.

Heading to the inn they sat at a table, "Ok so what do you want to know?" Davis asked after they ordered their food. "Are they related to the creatures popping up in Japan?" Asuna probed, "Yeah they are," Davis admitted, "They came when my predecessors and his friends returned from the digital world to look for their 8th member," he explained, "Wait, predecessor?" Argo asked.

"Yeah originally there are eight with the youngest being 7 years old," he explained, "Really a 7 year old in a world full of monsters," Kirito said in surprise. "Yeah, the incident at Odaiba, the fight against Diaboromon that resulted in the birth Omnimon then later on Armageddemon but that was defeated by Imperialdramon Paliden Mode at Tokyo Bay, and any other incident you can think of involving strange monsters," Davis explained.

"And how did you change two of them twice?" Daibel questioned, "The first one is their natural evolution form and the other is called armor digivolving," the Bearer of Courage said. "Armor digivolving?" Silica asked confused, "I honestly don't know how to explain it, but it's like another evolution path," Davis explained.

"Do they have other forms?" Agil questioned, "That depends on the digimon itself," Davis began, "all digimon have two baby forms then depending on how they're raised followed by if they have multiple child or rookie forms then it's at random. It's the same with the champion, Ultimate, and mega forms but normally mega forms have only at most two," he explained. "But Omnimon, from what I saw on the internet, is made of two digimon," Kirito pointed out, "That is also another path to evolution we like to call DNA digivolving and besides Omnimon there are three other DNA digimon," Davis explained.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Asuna asked Willis, "While I am an original member I haven't been to the digital world or have been through the things Davis and his group of friends have gone through," he answered. "You said, predecessor, what do you mean?" Dale asked. "There are 8 original digidestines and out of those eight only two moved on to the next group," Davis began, "I'm the successor to the original Bearers of Courage and Friendship, a female friend is the same with Love and Sincerity, and another friend is the same with Knowledge and Reliability; however, there should have been a ninth original member but there was an incident and that's all I'm saying for that," he said.

"Do you think that there are others like you in SAO?" Issin questioned, "We thought of that ourselves with the millions of people that committed suicide we don't know," Willis said speaking up for the first time. "Well if you excuse Silica and I," Davis said getting up and walked towards said female, "We have a date to salvage," he finished, "We may not be able to have dinner but I do have a few placed we can visit," he added.

"Why thank you, good sir," Silica commented taking his extended hand than left. "Who asked who?" Asuna asked turning to Willis, "Silica asked Davis on the basis of owing her after he scared her after the boss fight the other day," he answered. "Yeah he even came to me asking for good placed to eat," Argo said, "Even ask Kirito," hearing his name he nodded.

 **With Akihiko**

"Very impressive work you two," the man said re-watching the fight, "If I can convince them to join Knights of Blood they'll be able to help fight me when the time comes," he added.

 **Tai and the others**

"Man that was scary," Yolie said after the video ended, "But did Davis really have to explain the digimon?" T.K. said. "With what just happened," Tai said followed by Matt, "They deserve an explanation."

Scratching his chin Izzy said, "But with the special skill given to them we can confirm that Akihiko is watching," realizing what he's leading to Joe asked, "Do you think he was watching Davis as he was explaining the digimon?" Sora shrugged, "That is a possibility." 

**Finished this chapter and hope you all enjoyed it, see you all later**


	6. Chapter 6

"How was your date yesterday?" Willis asked the next morning, "You both came in pretty late," he added. "It was nice, me and Silica got to know a bit more about each other," Davis began, "I told her some of my adventures with the digimon among other things," he added. "So how did the meeting go when we left?" Davis asked changing topic, "Daibel approached the topic of the guild and that this may cause some of them to be a bit more stubborn," Willis explained, "Well with us being the only two players with creatures of massive power of course," Davis commented.

"You don't have to worry about us abandoning you," Veemon told his partner, "I know that but you never know," Davis told them receiving nods. "Davis are you awake?" Silica voiced, "Yeah I'm awake," Davis called out letting her enter, and upon entering Pina flew in and landed on Veemon's head, "I was wondering how you liked the date I kinda forced on you?" she asked shyly, "Honestly I liked it and hope we can go on some more," Davis said scratching the back of his head.

"Really! Are you telling the truth?" she asked with hope as Willis and the digimon just watched, "Yeah I'm telling the truth," Davis said before falling to the bed due to Silica hugging him.

"Well now that we established that," Willis voiced, "We need to figure out if we're going to join a guild or not," he said. "Well most people want the both of you," Silica commented, "Yeah well where ever we go you'll go with us," Davis told her.

"Yeah, but what I want to know is that if we're going to the boss fight?" Terriermon asked, "Yes I too wish to join the boss fight," Lopmon followed, "Can we please join you?" Veemon begged. "Well we can't back down now," Davis grinned as the other humans chuckled/giggled at the digimon cheering, "But since the labyrinth hasn't been found yet let's do some grinding," Willis told the group.

"Yeah we still need to find a blacksmith to repair our weapons," Davis commented pulling out his demon blade seeing some chips, "Let's go around town," Willis said as the group of three headed out. However before they could actually leave the building Asuna stopped them, "If you can come with me someone wishes to talk to you three," she told them, "Sure lead the way," Willis told her as they followed her to a restaurant before leading them to a private room.

"Thank you for coming," the male in a red and white armor told them sitting at the table, "Well we were curious about what you wanted," Davis responded, "Even if we have an idea," Willis commented. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked, "If not have a seat and order what you want," he added gesturing them to the seats. "Thank you but you never introduced yourself," Silica commented as the four humans sat down, "Forgive me my name is Heathcliff and I'm the leader of the Knights of the Blood," he introduced himself.

"So like Willis said earlier you ask for us here to ask us to join," Davis said straight to business, "Yes that is why I have called you three," the leader of the KOB bluntly told them. "We, ourselves, thought about that but to be honest we're still on the fence about it," Silica started, "Yeah if you asked before what happened yesterday we would have possibly said yes," Davis said next as Willis finished, "But with the digimon we'll have to hold off with the digimon we're going to get target for them and we don't want the guild we join to get targeted as well."

"Yes that is a good point," Heathcliff commented, "I understand."

"We thank you for the offer," Davis told him, "Even if we refused you can still count on us for the boss fights," Willis informed him receiving a nod. Exiting the restaurant, the group wondered around town, "Hey why not visit Agil," Silica put forth, "Why not we need to sell our drops anyways," Davis responded as the group returned to the first floor.

"Yeah guys," Agil waved upon seeing them, "Here to sell a few things?" he asked. "You should already know that you're the only person we go when it comes to selling items," Silica told him starting off, and when that was over the group was, when combined, at 6580 col. "We still need to find a blacksmith," Willis commented, "If you need a good blacksmith why didn't you come to me," an already familiar voice questioned the group.

"With how busy you are it would be hard to find you," Willis informed her, "Well there is a blacksmith on the 9th floor," the rat told them. "And how much will this cost?" Davis probed, "That will be 50 col," she answered.

Teleporting to the 9th floor they found the store, "Lisbeth's Blasksmith," Lopmon read, "Yeah well let's go inside," his brother commented as the female of the group opened the door. "Welcome to Lisbeth's Blacksmith how can I help you?" a female voiced asked as she entered the back room letting them see the brown hair as she is wearing a dark red top with puffed sleeves and a flared skirt of the same color as well as a pure white apron over that and a red ribbon on her chest, and seeing her for the first time Willis blushed.

"Yeah we need our weapons repaired," Davis answered, "Of course," she said turning to them and gasped, "Is there something wrong?" Willis asked getting rid of his blush. "No I'm just surprised that you came to my shop is all," she waved, "Did you see the fight we have with the monster?" Davis asked receiving a blush, "Well that figures," Terriermon said, "Oh so cute," she said hugging the green rookie.

"Can you please release me," the digimon yelled, "Sorry about that," she yelped. "No worries," Willis waved. "Is he yours?" she asked, "Yeah Terriermon and Lopmon are mine and Veemon is Davis'," he answered, "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Lisbeth," she introduce herself.

"No problem I'm Davis that's Veemon, Willis, and his digimon, and Silica and her companion Pina," the Bearer of Courage introduced. "If I can have your gear I'll have those clean as soon as possible," she asked as the three gave her their gear, "How long will it take?' Willis questioned. "Considering that you're the only group here it should be soon," she answered, "Well I'll use this time to take Silica out on a short date," Davis said taking said girls hands, "What are you going to do?" he asked the Bearer of Destiny.

"I'll stay and watch the digimon," he answered, "Thanks and Veemon behave," Davis said as the pair left.

"So where do you want to go first Sil?" Davis asked, "Sil?" Silica questioned looking around the market place. "I thought it would be a good nickname for you," he explained, "If you don't like it I'll stop," he added, "No don't I kinda like it," she waved, "But only if I get to call you Davy," she added.

"That's fine," he answered.

"Hey, you two long time to no see," they heard Klein call out, "Hey man it's been while," Davis responded fist bumping the guy. "Where's that other companion of yours?" Issin asked, "Back at the blacksmith waiting for our weapons to be repaired," Silica answered, "Hey do you know where we can find a place to sell our drops?" Kunimittz asked. "Yeah Agil's place on the first floor," she answered.

Hearing a ring, Davis saw that Willis already messaged him, "Hey Willis messaged me that our gear is fixed so let's head back," he said, "Sure Davy," Silica said taking his hand. "Davy?" Harry one questioned, "Yeah I call her Sil and she calls me Davy," he explained.

"Hey that was quick," Davis commented entering the store, "Well I did say that you are the only ones to enter," Lisbeth informed them. "Well now you have more," Klein said entering the shop, "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah if they trust you then so should we," the leader of the group answered. "Hey, are you going to boss meeting for the 15th floor?" Dynamm asked the group of three, "Yeah and after that, we'll hold back to practice with the Unique skills that Akihiko gave us," Willis told them, "Really the creator of the game gave you both that type of skill," Klein asked surprised.

"Yeah the one Davis got is called Combat Mage and I got Trickster," Willis explained, "So one is all about magic and weapons and the other is swords and healing," Lisbeth pointed out. "Yeah, we'll be doing the same training routine we've been doing," Silica said, "And that is?" Dale asked.

"Night training in the labyrinth," Davis explained, "You are nuts for doing that," Issin told them. "Well when you deal with monsters that can destroy entire buildings with one attack you tend to be a bit unhinged," the Bearer of Courage told them.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Dynamm shrugged. "Whens the meeting anyways?" Silica asked, "Not too sure the clearing raid only just beat the field boss," Harry one informed the younger group. "Hey we're going to head out and train," Davis told them leaving the group.

Out on the field, the two members of the group found something on the 11th floor, "Why is most of the mobs here on this floor mostly bug digimon related," Davis commented. "Probably because Akihiko changed the mobs after our fight with that digimon," Willis answered, "Stop talking and more fighting," Silica cried out using her own Unique skill, Kunoichi, when she was almost in the red by a mob.

"Yes my lady," Davis said spamming fireballs to keep the mobs away then switched to sword and jumped in, "Can you use magic for defense?" Veemon asked. "Well I'm a COMBAT Mage," he reminded the rookie digimon, "Yeah you should have figured that," Terriermon told him.

Still grinding until midnight the group returned to their inn as Davis carried Silica to her room.

Over the next few weeks, the Silica was able to get her level nearest to the others as Pina was with the digimon also increasing her level to her mommy. "Hey, you heading to the boss meeting?" Asuna asked when they met her in the marketplace, "Yeah do you know where it is?" Silica asked.

"Yeah it's in the Sunlit Forest Inn," she answered, "and it's in two days," she added. "Yeah we're going then we'll back off for awhile," Davis answered and after a night grinding the group used the last day to stock up on supplies, "Now that you're a healer do you want to be in the back with other healers?" Silica asked the Bearer of Destiny. "There's already enough healers so I'll be on the attack force then switch to healer if we need it," he answered, "If that's your choice," Terriermon.

"Thank you for coming," Daibel announced, "The Boss on this floor is like the mobs here in which it will be a bug. The bosses name is called Scythe Insect that can fly so we'll need all the spell users to shoot it down for the rest of us to attack it," he said while pulling out the handbook. "What's the HP and is there any guards?" a player asked, "The normal 5 bars and the guards are ladybugs that can shock you," the knight answered. 

"Ladybug that can shock you," Davis repeated, "You have a guess about it?" Asuna asked from behind them as there were still players there. "The ladybug, considering that most of this floor is digimon related, could be Tentomon an insect Rookie digimon. As for the Scythe Insect, I have no clue," the Bearer of Friendship said.

"There's one digimon that comes to mind is Snimon that's a Champion level dgimon," Veemon said, "Yeah Matt-sempai told us about that when I asked him about his experience about his adventures," Davis said remembering about it.

"Do you know the attack patterns or attacks?" Kibaou asked. "Attack patterns I don't know but attacks are mostly based off the scythe it uses," Terriermon explained receiving nods of thanks from other players. Leaving the meeting room they spent the day resting before the big fight.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Lopmon asked as the group ate their dinner, "As ready as we'll ever be," Silica answered. "At least Davis will be getting most of the action with Veemon being able to fly in his champion form," Willis commented, "Don't blame me," Veemon said with his hands in the air, "Blame evolution," he added grinning when he got some chuckles/giggles. Before heading to bed Davis took Silica to her room, "See you tomorrow," Davis told her, "Good night Davy," she said kissing him on the cheek before rushing into the room.

Next morning, the group woke up and had a quick breakfast before heading to the meeting place for the boss. "You ready for this one?" Klein asked as he and his group walked up to them, "Yeah Terriermon and Lopmon will help with the guards as Veemon will Digivolve to keep the boss from flying," Davis explained, "Sound idea Davis," Daibel said hearing the plan.

"Well I'm just happy that we have air support," Kibaou commented.

"Alright people let's do this," Daibel yelled out as people cheered and opening the doors they stormed in to see the forest and bursting out of it was the boss as the guards flew out in swarms. "Get ready Veemon," Davis called out as the digivice glowed blue, "Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon," the champion level digimon roared, and took off when Davis jumped on.

Charging energy into its scythes the boss launched its attack, "Dodge it," Davis cried out. Flying under the attack the champion fired back, "Vee-Laser." As the attack hit and the smoke formed the champion stormed in, "Critical Punch," he followed up, "Blizzard," Davis yelled freezing the wings sending the boss to the ground so that the rest of the group can attack it.

"These things are getting annoying," Silica said slashing another monster, "Can you please get rid of them," she told Willis. "If that's what you want," the Bearer of Destiny said, "Terriermon it's time to clean the house," he called out. "Finally, Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon," the bunny yelled out morphing into its champion form. "Time for some extermination, Gargo Pellets," he yelled firing at all the bugs as the rest of the group got out of the way.

Back in the air the boss and the champion were having an air battle, "Wind Blade," Davis cried out slashing his blade releasing an air slash. "Vee-Laser," the digimon followed up, "We need to ground this bug," Davis yelled over the noise. "And how do we do that?" ExVeemon probed, "Depending on where it land players will be crushed," he added.

Thinking Davis thought it over as he looked at the HP bar, "It's almost finished as it only has one bar left let's hope it doesn't try anything," he commented but as he said that the boss rammed them into the ground causing Davis to roll away. However before the boss could attack Gargomon bashed it away, "Thanks for the save," the blue dragon champion told the bunny with guns for hands, "No problem," said bunny waved. "You on Davis?" Willis asked running up to the leader of the group and healed him, "I'm fine and thanks," Davis answered.

"One last hit and its done for," Silica commented, "Yeah but with it thrashing all over we'll never get a good hit," Asuna said running up to the group followed by Kirito.

"Gargomon finish this," Willis instructed, "Gladly," the digimon smirked finishing the boss fight. "And with that, the fight is over and we can proceed," Daibel announced opening the gate.

 **Tai and the others**

"Good thing Veemon and the others are there to help," Jun said in relief. "Yeah things should be much easier with them there," Willis' mother said.

 **Finished with the chapter and the next one will be a few floors skipped, see you later**


End file.
